Enter Mayashi Kira
by Kage Arashi
Summary: It’s Naruto with a twist! Introducing Mayashi Kira! How will she affect the events of Naruto? For better, or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

"blah" - speech

'blah' - thoughts

Chapter 1 

The Sun, high above the horizon beamed down through the narrow gap in the curtains and onto the slumbering twelve year old's face. A nose wrinkled in sleepy distaste and the head shifted and buried itself in the warm pillow, safe from the Sun; warm, warm… a thought drifted slowly through her brain. She was forgetting something. Something important. Groaning softly, Mayashi Kira opened one bleary eye after turning her head of messy ebony hair halfway out of the safety of her pillow.

Hmm… a blurry black lump…what could it possibly-

Kira blinked. Her alarm clock?

…

…wait a minute…

How the hell did that happen?!

* * *

+ Flashback + Two hours ago

* * *

The shrill, piercing cry of an alarm clock shook her from her pleasant dream. Half asleep, she slapped the snooze button and rolled over, returning to her dreams as the noise ceased. 

- Five minutes later -

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Snarling, she rolled back over one hand pulling her blanket over her head, the other snaking out towards the source of her discomfort.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEE-CRUNCH!

* * *

+ End Flashback +

* * *

Kira sweatdropped, now finally awake as she lifted her head from her pillow to regard her alarm clock with both sapphire blue eyes. 

Or, at least, what used to be her alarm clock.

'Some thing tells me its not going to work anymore.' She mused, sweatdrop hanging over the back of her head as she noted the inch deep dent in her alarm clock in the shape of her fist and part of the weighted wristband she wore.

…she was still forgetting something. Maybe exhausting herself trying to master that technique last night was a bad idea…

It hit her like an ice cold water jutsu, as she shot upright in bed.

"Oh crap! I'M LAAAAAAATE!!!"

With that Kira vaulted out of bed and towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kira ran as fast as she could to the ninja academy, cursing softly between breaths, tying her hair into a neat high ponytail that ended at the base of her head. This was _not _her day. Let's see; first, she broke her alarm clock and overslept by about two hours, then she turned on the cold water instead of the hot when she took her shower, only to trip and fall down the stairs when pulling her bottle green jacket over her loose black t-shirt and after brushing off her black cargo pants attempted to throw together a quick breakfast before noting the time on the kitchen clock, cursing, giving up on breakfast and bolting out of the door. Did she mention she was very late now? And that Iruka-sensei was going to murder her? 

Back to the present…

Kira walked down the empty hallway to her classroom, being careful to keep her footsteps soundless.

'What luck,' she though with an internal grin, 'the door is open. Now if I could just…'

Peering in, she noticed Iruka-sensei with his back to her, lecturing a tied up Naruto. A slight sweatdrop formed.

'I wonder what he did this time…'

Oh well, it worked to her advantage. She slipped in through the door noiselessly. Of course, most of the class had noticed her with varying reactions.

'That stupid girl is late again.' Sakura.

'Can't that moron ever gat to class on time?' Sasuke.

'She's late. Again. Troublesome…'

'Finally! What took her so long?' Naruto, pretending to listen to Iruka.

Oblivious to these thoughts, Kira crept silently towards her seat, exercising all of the stealth abilities taught to her. She was almost there…just a few more steps…

"-and finally, Kira, you're late!"

'Damn, so close!' Kira froze and turned to see Iruka now facing her, hand on hips, glowering. Laughing nervously, she scratched the back of her head.

"Iruka-sensei! I didn't see you there!" Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "Well, you see, Iruka-sensei-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just for that everyone line up for a re-test in the Henge no jutsu! You can thank Naruto and Kira!"

Most of the class groaned and glares were sent at both Naruto and Kira's directions. Kira merely sighed and trudged back down the stairs and into line, giving Naruto a smile as she slipped in front of him.

"Do I even want to know?" she murmured as Haruno Sakura moved forward.

Naruto grinned. "Just take a look at the monument. Where were you?"

"Haruno Sakura. Henge!" Sakura announced.

"Ano…I was sleeping?" Naruto sweatdropped.

A puff of smoke cleared to reveal a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Okay. Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura squealed, inciting an eye-roll from Kira and an adoring look from Naruto.

"You trying to deafen us or something, Haruno?"

Sakura glared at you before turning back to Sasuke, hearts in her eyes, hads clasped adoringly. Sasuke, of course, ignored all of this and simply stepped forward.

"Hai." Without a further word or handseal, he turned into a perfect Iruka.

"Okay." Sasuke changed back, hands in his pockets and stepped to the end of the line. Both Ino and Sakura had hearts in their eyes. Naruto glared at him.

"Mayashi Kira."

Kira stepped up and formed the correct seal. "Henge." No point yelling it like most people did after all. Smoke puff. Perfect Iruka.

"Okay, next. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Geez, this sucks." Grumbled Shikamaru, who was after Naruto.

"This is all your fault, you two!" Ino scowled.

"If it ruined your day, you obsessed barbie, I was happy to oblige." Kira said with a satisfied grin.

Naruto stepped up with a scowl before suddenly grinning.

"Hey, Kira! Watch this!"

Kira looked up from observing the flushed Hinata with a knowing eye. The girl had only blushed deeper when she caught Kira's gaze.

"Henge!"

Instead of Iruka, a sexy, nude blond girl appeared, her long, blonde hair tied in twin high ponytails. The remaining smoke covered her most private parts as she winked and blew a heart at Iruka, but it was enough to make Iruka stare in disbelief before being thrown back by a powerful nosebleed. Another poof of smoke and Naruto was back, laughing, pointing a finger at Iruka, the other hand holding his stomach. Kira snorted and tried, and mostly failed, to conceal her sniffled laughter behind a hand.

"What do you think? I call it the Sexy no jutsu!"

Iruka righted himself, a twisted piece of paper up each nostril.

"Naruto! Don't invent such stupid techniques!"

Kira stopped laughing before Ituka could think up some punishment for her for laughing, though the grin was still present on her face.

'I should hit him for thinking up such a technique,' she mused, 'but its so effective!'

"Kira!" Crap, wasn't fast enough. "Don't encourage him! Both of you stay after school to clean up the monument!"

* * *

After a brief delay thanks to Kira, 

('How could I have missed that on the way to the academy this morning?!'

"Nice one, Naruto!"

"Heh heh, thanks Kira!"

"Kira! This is no laughing matter! You too, Naruto!")

the three arrived at the monument where Iruka set them to work to clean the monument by hand, while he sat on top of the heads, arms crossed, overseeing them.

"I won't let you two go home until all of this is clean."

Naruto looked up from his scrubbing, a scowl on his face. "Like I care! It's not as if someone's waiting for me back there anyway!"

Kira just kept scrubbing, though she agreed with Naruto. 'I bet he forgot again. Baka Iruka-sensei.'

Naruto didn't know how similar their situations were. He assumed that Kira still had family and she never bothered to correct him or anyone else. 'I don't want him to worry about me.'

Silence.

"…Naruto…Kira…If you clean all of this up quickly, I'll treat you two to ramen tonight."

Iruka blinked at the abrupt change on Naruto face. Kira who was wringing the water out of her own cloth, noticed the change as well and hurriedly dropped her cloth back into the bucket and stuck her fingers in her ears. Just in time, too.

"Yatta! Work hard, Naruto!"

Geez, was everyone trying to deafen her today or what.

* * *

At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand Naruto sat between Kira and Iruka enjoying his large portion of ramen. Where he put it all was a mystery to all, including Kira. She had a smaller portion and was only half finished as she watched Naruto inhaling his favourite food. 

"Naruto, why did you deface that monument? Don't you know who those people are?"

"Of course." Naruto paused to drink the soup in the ramen bowl.

Kira stared. 'How does he eat so much, so fast and not choke or get indigestion?'

"Basically, those who receive the name Hokage are the number one ninja in the villiage, right? And one of them is the Fourth, a hero who saved the villiage from a demon fox."

'So he does pay attention in class.' Kira ate her ramen in silence, listening.

"Then why?"

"One day, I'm going to be the Hokage, and I'm going to surpass all of the previous Hokage!" he declared.

His declaration had obviously caught Iruka by surprise. It wasn't everyday one sees their sensei sit there, mouth full, eyes wide, with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto continued, oblivious. "And then, and then, I'm going tomake the villiage acknowledge my strength!"

Kira watched as the dangling noodle was sucked in.

"By the way, sensei," Iruka swallowed, "I have a favour to ask."

"You want seconds?" Iruka guessed.

"No, I was going to ask if I could borrow you hitae-ate."

Kira blinked before drinking the soup in her bowl. 'I didn't see that one coming.'

"Oh this?" Iruka touched his hitae-ate. "Sorry, Naruto, you can only wear one after you graduate. It signifies that you are a true ninja. You can get one tomorrow when you pass the exam."

"Stingy!" Kira rolled her eyes at that. Naruto was back to being predictable.

Iruka laughed. "So that was why you removed your goggles."

'I wonder if they've forgotten I'm here.'

"I want seconds!"

"Wha?!"

Kira leaned over next to Naruto's ear, a mischievous smile on her face. "Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto jumped sideways into the air and ended up knocking into Iruka. Both ended up on the floor. The man behind the counter hid his amusement.

"And you call yourselves shinobi; really…"

"Kira!"

"Kira!"

* * *

Iruka stood, as usual, at the front of the class. In his hand he held a list of names. 

"We will now begin the graduation exam. When you are called, please go into the next classroom. The test will be the Bushin no Jutsu."

Naruto looked horrified. 'Damn! That ones my worst jutsu!'

Kira glanced worriedly at the blond beside her. 'Of all the jutsu we learned, why that one?!'

After Iruka had left the room, Kira turned to Naruto. He still had the same expression on his face, though he looked a little resigned now. Kira sighed. 'The things I do for this guy…'

Whack!

"Itai! Kira! What was that for?!"

Thankfully, the rest of the class was too nervous to pay attention to the two 'idiots'.

"Don't think such discouraging thoughts, baka." When Naruto opened his mouth, she added, "It was written all over your face."

Naruto sighed.

"Just calm down, alright? When you take the test, take your time and just concentrate. Just do your best."

"Ne, Kira…"

"Nani?"

Uncertain blue eyes met hers.

"Do you really think I can pass this test?"

Kira blinked. 'He hasn't looked this serious in ages. I hope my crappy confidence is enough for the both of us. Usually I'm the one borrowing off him…'

A rare, gentle smile, which mirrored in her voice, appeared on Kira's lips. "Daijoubu, Naruto. I know you can do it. You're going to become Hokage after all."

The uncertainty wavered and almost completely disappeared. Kira's voice contained nothing but truth. She truly believed what she was saying. Naruto smiled at her.

Happiness spread through Kira, boosting her confidence. 'I swear I'm going to make him smile like that more often. Truly smile, because he's happy.'

"Ne, Naruto, let's make a promise."

"Huh? What kind of promise?"

"Someday you're going to be Hokage and I'm going to be a great ninja. Let's help each other achieve our dreams and only ever lose to each other!"

"So that means when if we achieve our dreams, you'll only lose to me?"

"Not if, Naruto, _when_. Yes, the only person I'll lose to will be you."

Naruto grinned.

"Of course," Kira continued, a devious smile now on her lips, "that also means, when you're the Hokage, the only person who can kick your ass will be me!"

"Hey!"

'Well, his confidence is back. Mission success!'

Naruto's expression became serious again. "So it's a promise?"

"It's a promise."

Two pinkys hooked together.

"Mayashi Kira!"

"Here I go Naruto." Kira stood, glancing back at the blond, whose own gaze was fixed on her. "Remember, we can't afford to be defeated here."

Naruto nodded, his face once more filled with his usual confidence.

Kira headed down the stair and out of the door, not even glancing back once.

* * *

Kira stood in front of Misuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. On the desk in front of then lay neat rows of Konoha hitae-ate. Nervousness crept through her as she stared at them. 

"Please create three of more bushin, Kira."

Kira nodded, eyes never leaving the hitae-ate. The nervousness grew. 'What if I screw up?'

* * *

+ Flashback +

* * *

"So it's a promise?" 

"It's a promise."

* * *

+ End Flashback +

* * *

Confidence replaced nervousness. 

'One of those belongs to me.' She thought firmly.

Her hands flashed through the seals.

"Bushin no jutsu." She stated, quietly, confidently.

A puff of smoke.

Four bushin. Two on either side of her. Identical.

"You pass!" Kira sighed in relief.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Kira returned to the classroom, hitae-ate grasped tightly in her hand, and grinned. 

She collapsed in the seat next to him. His grin faded slightly.

"Was it that hard?"

She turned to him with a smirk. "No really, but you know me, I didn't have that much confidence in myself, so I was really nervous I'd do it wrong."

"You need more self-esteem, Kira. Like me! I have lots."

"Good, then you can be a good friend and share."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Gambatte, Naruto."

Kira followed Naruto into the corridor but waited by the door, leaning against the wall, whilst he continued to the examination room one door down.

* * *

'I'll definitely do this!' 

Naruto took a stance making the final seal.

Blue chakra swirled in a circular motion.

"Bushin no jutsu!"

A puff of smoke cleared a reveal only one clone; a half dead clone at that. Naruto stared in horror, an 'oh crap!' look plastered on his face. Iruka's eyebrow twitched rapidly.

"You fail!"

Naruto was devastated.

"Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked to his left at Mizuki-sensei. "He has excellent athletic ability and stamina plus he did technically do the bushin no jutsu. We could let him pass."

Naruto looked up, hopefully.

"Mizuki-sensei," Iruka began, "everyone else divided into at least three. But Naruto only created one clone and it was a useless one. I cant let him pass."

* * *

Kira looked up as the door slid open and Naruto burst out. 

"Oi, Naru-"

and straight past her. And he didn't have a hitae-ate. Cold dread stirred inside her. Her empty hand raised itself as if to stop Naruto as she watched his retreating back.

Behind her, the two teachers emerged from the room. Iruka took one look at Kira and could see almost instantly what had happened.

"Kira-"

Oblivious to both his and Mizuki's presence, Kira bolted after the orange jacket that was growing smaller with every passing second.

Behind her, an object dropped and clattered onto the floor in a mess of metal and blue cloth.

* * *

Outside, Naruto sat forlornly on the swing under a tree watching the academy graduates laughing happily, congratulating each other and being congratulated by their families. Kira's family seemed to be absent but she had explained when he'd first met her brother that he and her father were very busy people. Broken comments and conversation reached his ears. 

"I did it! I'm a man now!"

"Great job! That's my son!"

"I'm so proud of you. I'm going to make your favourite dinner."

"Hey, that kid…"

Naruto blinked. They were talking…about him…?

"Yeah, that 'the' kid. I heard he's the only one who failed."

The two women stared at him with cold eyes.

"Well that's good."

"We can't have _him_ becoming a shinobi. Since he is…"

"Hey, we cant talk about _that_. You're going to get into trouble."

Naruto didn't want to listen anymore. He replaced his goggles on his head in silence, head bowed slightly to avoid their eyes. He looked up suddenly as something landed with a thump beside him.

'Mizuki-sensei?'

* * *

Kira had reached the entrance of the academy building. All of the new genin were in a huge bunch just outside. 

'Great. I hate crowds.'

Taking a deep breath, she shoved into the mass of kids and their families, seeking out her brightly coloured friend.

There! A flicker of orange through the people. With renewed strength, Kira shoved harder, squirming between the loud, annoying, and in her opinion, obnoxious crowd of people.

'Geez, try a little harder to suffocate me, why don't you.' She thought sarcastically.

With one final push, she broke through the crowd. "Naruto!"

An empty swing met her gaze, still swinging as if it had just been vacated. Kira cursed softly under her breath, and ran out of the academy grounds. The feeling of dread was growing. She had to find Naruto before he did something stupid.

* * *

Unnoticed by everyone, including Mizuki, Naruto and Kira, the Hokage and Iruka had witnessed all of this. Kira's hitae-ate dangled from Iruka's hand. The Hokage frowned. Iruka had a serious look on his face. 

"Iruka, I need to speak to you later."

"Hai."

* * *

Several rooftops away Muzuki and Naruto sat on the edge of an open balcony watching the sunset. 

"Iruka-sensei isn't picking on you."

"Then, why was it only me?" asked a downcast Naruto, hurt.

"Probably because he thinks you want to become genuinely strong. He's an orphan too, you know." Mizuki revealed.

"But…I really wanted to graduate…" Naruto looked close to tears, "I promised Kira I would graduate…"

Mizuki gave a soft chuckle. "I guess I have no choice then." He glanced at Naruto, who had spun to face him.

"If you want to pass that badly, I tell you a special secret…"

Naruto blinked. '…a secret?'

* * *

Kira stopped running and paused to catch her breath. She glanced around the street she had stopped on. No Naruto. 

'Dammit, where the hell is he?! Why does this villiage have to be so big?! He's not in any of his usual spots; think Kira!

She looked up at the sky. The Sun had long since set and the stars shone down clearly on her.

'I guess I'll try the wooded areas next.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Iruka was shaken out of his inner musings about what the Hokage spoke to him about earlier by several rapid, loud knocks on the door of his apartment. 

"Iruka-sensei, please wake up!"

Iruka opened his door to reveal a panicky Mizuki.

"What is it?"

"We have to go to Hokage-sama's place! It seem Naruto-kun has stolen the forbidden Scroll of Seals!"

"The Scroll of Seals?!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Naruto sat on the ground with the partially opened scroll in front of him. 

"Let's see, the first skill is…Kage Bushin no jutsu."

A pause.

"What the hell?!" Naruto moaned. "Why does it start with the one I'm bad at?!"

* * *

All available chuunin in the villiage were gathered in front of the Sandaime Hokage. And they were outraged. 

"Hokage-sama, he'll not get away with this one!"

"That scroll is dangerous and its usage forbidden by the previous Hokage! If it was used in certain ways… We can't have it taken outside the villiage!"

Iruka and Mizuki joined the group.

The Hokage grunted. "Bring back Naruto." He ordered, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Hai!"

The chuunin separated.

* * *

Naruto sat, head bowed, panting. The Scroll of Seals was carried securely on his back. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. Iruka-sensei. A very angry Iruka-sensei, he absently noted. 

"Oi, Naruto…" His eyebrow was twitching rapidly.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, unconsciously mimicking Kira. Iruka blinked and straightened as Naruto stood.

"You found me. I've only learnt one jutsu so far."

Iruka was bewildered. 'Huh? He was here the entire time learning jutsu? So much that he looks this tired?'

His train of thought was interrupted by Naruto. "Ano sa, ano sa, I'm going to show you a really great jutsu and if I do it right, you'll let me graduate, right? If I show you a jutsu from this scroll, it's guaranteed I graduate, right?"

Iruka's jaw dropped momentarily, as he stared at Naruto on shock.

"Who told you that?"

Naruto was only too happy to tell him. "Mizuki-sensei! He told be about the scroll, and this place. Mizuki-sen…sei…" Naruto trailed off as he noticed the look of horror on Iruka's face.

'Mizuki did?'

Iruka suddenly turned, simultaneously shoving Naruto hard to the side and kunai sped towards both of them. Iruka was hit in the right leg and was grazed on the left shoulder.

"I see. So that's what's going on…"

He looked up to see Mizuki perched on a tree branch, two huge shuriken strapped to his back.

"Naruto," Mizuki said, calmly, "Give me the scroll."

Naruto sat, jaw dropped, staring at him in disbelief. He looked between Mizuki and Iruka, who was pulling the kunai from his leg.

"Ano sa, ano sa, what's going on here?!"

Iruka pulled the kunai out and tossed it away, panting. "Naruto, don't give him the scroll, even if it costs you your life! That's a dangerous scroll full of forbidden ninjutsu! Mizuki used you so that he could get his hands on it!"

Naruto glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is just afraid of you having that."

Naruto, confused, switched his gaze from Mizuki to Iruka.

"What are you talking about, Mizuki?!" yelled Iruka, "Don't be fooled by him, Naruto."

Mizuki laughed. "I'll tell you the truth."

"No! Don't!"

Mizuki ignored Iruka and began. "Twelve years ago, a rule was made in this village."

"A rule?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, a rule no one was allowed to tell you about."

"Just me? What kind of rule?"

"Don't, Mizuki!"

"A rule that no one can talk about the fact that you are the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon that attacked Konoha twelve years ago." Naruto's eyes widened. "That means that it was you that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the villiage!"

"Stop it!" Iruka screamed.

"You've been lied to by everyone," Mizuki continued, "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?"

Naruto's chakra appeared, uncontrolled, as it responded to his strong emotions.

"Naruto!"

Mizuki egged him on further. "No one will ever acknowledge you. Iruka hates you too! I bet you're little friend Kira will hate you too if she ever finds out! I wonder how many of her loved ones you killed!"

Iruka remembered what the Hokage told him about Naruto. And how similar he was to Iruka.

"Die, Naruto!"

Naruto turned and tried to crawl away, crying, terrified as Mizuki launched one of his giant shuriken at him.

"Naruto, get down!" Naruto cowered and covered his head with his hands. The shuriken never hit him. Naruto twisted, eyes wide, to see Iruka protecting him with his own body, the shuriken planted right in the middle of his back. Blood from Iruka's mouth dripped into his cheek.

All Naruto could ask was "Why?"

And the answer he got shocked him. "Because we're the same."

* * *

Kira jumped from tree to tree scanning for any shred of orange. Nothing. 'This has got to be the most I've run in one go since…hmm…ever! Naruto, I'm going to kick your ass for making be go through this when I find you!'

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees with the scroll. Iruka appeared behind him. 

"Naruto! Mizuki was lying to you! Pass me the scroll quickly! Mizuki is after it!"

Naruto wordlessly changed course and tackled Iruka hard in the stomach. Iruka hit the ground on his side and skidded leaving a trail of dust. Naruto landed on his feet and skidded to a stop, panting.

Iruka slowly picked himself up. "It cant be…"

Naruto tugged the scroll off his back and held it in his arms backing up unsteadily into a tree and sliding to the ground.

"How…Naruto…how did…" Iruka's voice changed. "How did…" A puff of smoke revealed Iruka to in reality be Mizuki using Henge no jutsu. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto gave a wide grin and laughed before smoke enveloped him and dispersed revealing Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki sneered. "I see. You'd even transform into the monster who killed your parents to protect him?"

"I wouldn't just hand the scroll to an idiot like you."

Mizuki laughed. "You're the idiot! Naruto and I are the same. We both want what's in that scroll for power. Are you telling me the demon fox wouldn't want that?"

"That's true."

From his hiding place a few trees away, Naruto heart jumped in his crest painfully. 'So even Iruka-sensei…'

* * *

Kira stopped, listening. 'I'm sure a heard-there!' 

Kira turned and started in the direction of the faint voices carried to her on the wind.

* * *

"If Naruto was actually the fox demon." Iruka finished. 

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He's hardworking and dedicated. But because he's so clumsy, no one but Kira would acknowledge him. He's not the fox demon; he Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto!"

By the end of Iruka's speech, Naruto was in tears and Mizuki…Mizuki was staring in disbelief, jaw slack, eyebrow twitching.

"Okay, you're hopeless… Iruka, I've changed my mind, I'll take care of you now. Hurry up and die!"

Mizuki grabbed his remaining giant shuriken and spun it around his hand. Naruto appeared out of nowhere kicking him hard in the chin. Mizuki flew back, but not before he launched his shuriken, which sped past Naruto towards Iruka. Naruto turned in horror, but before it could get any closer than five meters to Iruka, it was bombarded by a hail of precise kunai which deflected it upwards, harmlessly. The three of them glanced to the right to see Kira perched on a tree branch. Seeing all eyes on her belonging to a surprised Iruka, a shocked Naruto and a disbelieving Mizuki, Kira waved a hand nervously.

"Ah, don't mind me…please, continue."

Iruka and Naruto sweatdropped.

Naruto turned back to Mizuki. "If you try to touch Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" Mizuki snarled, forgetting Kira in an instant. "I kill a kid like you in one shot!"

"Try it, trash." Naruto stated calmly, forming a cross type seal with the index and middle fingers of both hands. "I'll return it a thousand times over."

"Then do it you-"

Naruto cut him off before he could blurt the secret in from of Kira. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Iruka jaw dropped and Kira almost fell out of her tree as stars shone in her eyes. "I wanna learn that jutsu! It's so cool…" she said dreamily.

Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared everywhere in the clearing. A couple even appeared on Kira's branch, much to her delight.

"Wha?!" Muzuki stumbled, looking completely overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?" taunted the Narutos, "Come at me!"

Mizuki fell ungracefully on his butt.

"Well then…" started one Naruto, "I'll start things off!" finished another.

Mizuki screamed as Naruto and his clones beat the tar out of him. Well, all but one of the clones who had been the one unfortunate enough to materialise next to Kira, who promptly grabbed him and started poking him with her free hand and peppering him with questions, not even stopping to hear the answers.

When Mizuki was a bloody, twitching pulp, Naruto cancelled the jutsu much to one clone's relief and Kira's disappointment. Kira, now back to normal, hopped off the branch to join them, as Naruto sheepishly but happily rubbed the back of his head.

"I went a little to far." 'There's no way he can tell Kira now!'

"Oh? I think you should whack he again. Just to make sure, you know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the typical Kira type response.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" she continued, turning to their teacher.

Iruka just smiled at them. "Naruto, Kira, come over here."

As they started over, he continued, "There's something I have to give the to of you."

Kira and Naruto stopped in front of Iruka. Kira gaze flicked between the two in a split second. "You first!" she chirped, eyes closed happily, as she shoved Naruto ahead of her.

Naruto stumbled before catching his balance and scowling at her. "Kira!"

Iruka chuckled. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes, grumbling slightly, probably about Kira, who watched with a gentle smile as Iruka tied his own hitae-ate around Naruto's forehead as he waited impatiently. Iruka sat back and waited.

"Sensei, now?"

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them to the light from the rising Sun. His gaze met with the image of Iruka-sensei and his best-friend smiling at him. Something was different. Something was missing.

"Oi, Naruto." His attention turned to Kira who held his goggles in her hand, having slipped them off when she noticed Iruka's intentions. "Congratulations on graduating."

That took a moment to register. He stared.

"Okay. Let's celebrate. I'll buy you two ramen."

Staaaaare.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei." Kira shifted carefully over to Iruka. "Did he die of shock or something?"

Before Iruka could tell her off, they found themselves tackled and being hugged to death by Naruto.

"Itai! That's hurts, you know."

"What are you hugging be for, baka?! I didn't do anything!"

"Iruka-sensei! Kira!"

When he finally let go, Iruka and Kira climbed to their feet. Iruka turned to Kira.

"Here, Kira?. You dropped this."

"Huh?" Kira stared as Iruka produces her own hitae-ate. "Oops…"

Naruto snickered. "You lost it?"

Kira's eyebrow twitched. Ignoring Iruka and her hitae-ate, she turned to Naruto and kicked him in the head.

"Itai! Kira, what was that for?!"

"What was that for? I'll tell you what that was for!" Kira's kick hadn't been strong enough to knock him over, just hard enough to get her point across. "You ignored be after the exam –kick-, ran off with some nutcase –kick-, made me worry –kick-, made me spend the afternoon and the entire night searching for you _because_ I was worried –kick-, almost got yourself killed –kick-, -kick-, and more importantly I got _no_ sleep because of that!-whack-" Kira finished her rant with a good whack from her fist. "And for your information, I dropped it because you're important than the stupid thing!"

Naruto moaned, holding his abused head. "Itaaaaaaiiiii…"

Iruka sweatdropped at the scene. Kira turned to him and took her hitae-ate and stalked off toward the villiage in an offended manner while tying it around her forehead. Naruto noticed and ran to catch up with her, Iruka following further behind, seemingly forgotten about by the two but still within hearing range.

"Ne, ne, Kira, what did you mean just now?" Naruto tugged on her jacket to get her to stop.

"What do you think I meant, baka." She muttered, turning her head away slightly, embarrassed at what her worried outburst had revealed. "I was planning on re-entering the academy with you."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds

"Arigato, Kira." He said quietly, and before she could protest, or move, he hugged the taller girl. Kira twitched, grumbled slightly under her breath about blondes and gave in hugging him back for a couple of seconds before giving him a light shove to get him to let go.

"Enough of the sappy crap."

Naruto just smiled and released her before walking in the direction of the village again. He heard Kira turn to Iruka who had almost caught up with them. "You tell _anyone_ what you just saw, and I swear in the name of the Hokage, I'll dye your hair bright pink. Permanently." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sandaime Hokage-sama smiled to himself as he viewed the touching scene on his crystal ball. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews

**Kanika the Wolf** - Thanks for you review. In answer to your question: sure, go ahead. I look forward to reading it.

**ecla** - Thanks for reviewing, but could you tell be what a Mary-sue is? I'm kinda stupid, you see... -sweatdrops-

"blah" - speech

'blah' - thoughts

oyuban - boss

kowaii - scary

Konohagakure - village of Konoha

Chapter 2

On the top of Konoha's ninja headquarters, the annoyed photographer rested an arm on the top of his camera and tried to remain professional. Note the word: _tried_. Very few can remain professional when faced with one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, are you really going to have your picture taken with that face?"

Naruto just waved his arms trying to calm the irritated man. It wasn't that bad was it? No, Kira would have told him if it was.

* * *

+ Flashback + 6am

* * *

Kira pulled her pillow over her head trying in vain to block out the sounds of someone breaking down her front door.

Bang, bang, bang! "Hey, Kira! Come on, wake up! This is important!"

Oh, great. It was Naruto. That meant he wouldn't leave till she answered the door. Damn.

Sighing, Kira slid out of bed. Not bothering to get dressed, she exited her room in a loose blue t-shirt that matched her eyes and loose black shorts that reached her knees. A weighted wristband adorned each wrist; it was too uncomfortable to wear her weighted belt to bed and she certainly wasn't going to wear her weighted ninja sandals to bed.

'I wonder if I've worn them enough to increase my speed and stamina yet…'

Let see, a few steps further and she should reach the top of the sta-

Thump! Tumble! Crash! Bang!

"…itai." Ah, the dangers of not being fully awake.

About a minute later, the door swung inward revealing a yawning and slightly annoyed Kira rubbing her head in the spot she had landed on.

"Naruto, do you have any –yawn- idea what time it is?"

"Late enough for you to be up! Now wake up, I need your opinion!" The impatient blonde was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. Yes, he still had an hour before his photo was to be taken, but he needed to know in advance if he needed to change something.

Blink. Yaaaaaaawn.

Naruto wasn't put off in the slightest. "Ne, ne, what do you think? I want the picture in my ninja application to stand out!"

Blank stare.

"…facepaint?"

Naruto sweatdropped slightly. 'She only just noticed? After staring at me for at least three minutes?'

"It's nice. I'm going back to bed." Slam! Naruto found himself staring at the front door of Kira's house again. Shrugging, he happily bounced off to get his photo taken. No harm in being early after all.

Inside the house, Kira simply flopped over on the sofa intending to sleep for the next two hours until she had to get up for her own photo. 'I hate morning people.'

* * *

+ End Flashback +

* * *

Then again, maybe not. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it!"

"Geez, just don't regret it later."

Especially if he is sitting right in front of you, all visible skin painted white overlaid by contrasting blood red patterns on his hands and face, holding a fierce pose.

The photographer slipped under the black sheet of material behind the camera. "Okay, say 'cheese'."

The camera clicked and whirred.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was seated in an open classroom at the ninja academy in front of the Hokage and some other nameless chuunin who was probably acting as his secretary. The Hokage stared blankly at the picture on the registration form in front of him to the grinning blond, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when he caught the look the Hokage was giving him.

Sandaime sighed.

"I couldn't make a nice face no matter how hard I tried, so it took about three hours to make it look like that. But, but, isn't it really artistic and cool?"

"Re-take it."

That burst Naruto's happy bubble. "No way!"

"Re-take the picture." Sandaime repeated firmly.

"There's no way I'll do that!" Naruto yelled back.

A glaring contest ensued. Naruto cracked first. 'Fine! If he wants to do it the hard way…'

* * *

'Thank Kami-sama that's over.' Kira sighed gratefully.

The photographer had been in a really bad mood when he took he picture for some odd reason. Dressed in her usual attire, Kira made her way to the interview room where Naruto was supposed to be. Turning the corner, she noticed a kid with a scarf so long it was guaranteed to trip him sometime in the near future peeping through the slightly open door of the interview room. Shrugging, she stood behind him and looked into the room to see what was keeping him from noticing her, just in time to see-

"Henge!"

Poof!

"Hogake-sama!"

A huge sweatdrop hung on the back of Kira's head. Did Naruto honestly think that the Sandaime Hokage, the best ninja in the village, the only person to be selected as Hokage _twice_ would be affected by such a-

The Hokage blinked before being thrown backward by a huge nosebleed.

Kira facefaulted.

* * *

The boy at the door turned at the loud thud behind him to see a girl collapsed in a heap behind him, twitching. Girls. He, the future Godaime Hokage, would never understand them.

* * *

A few seconds later, when Kira had picked herself up off the floor, she saw that Naruto had changed back and by the look on his face, he hadn't expected that reaction from the Hokage either.

'I don't think I can ever look at the Sandaime Hokage the way I used to. Hmph. Closet pervert.'

"The Sexy no jutsu, eh? What an devastating jutsu you have." The Hokage now back in his seat dabbed his nose with a white handkerchief wearing a solemn look in his face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"By the way, Naruto, where is your hitae-ate?"

"I'm not going to wear it until the explanatory meeting, since it will get scratched."

* * *

Outside the room, Kira rolled her eyes. 'It's going to get scratched anyway when you go on missions, baka.'

* * *

Sandaime coughed slightly. "Putting that aside, this registration form is something of the uttermost secrecy that will remain in the village," he lectured, "so it's an important document, even for you. So what's with this face?"

"I don't understand these complex things!"

* * *

Outside, Kira raised an eyebrow as the kid in front of her pulled out a shuriken.

* * *

"And who would want a boring photo anyway?!"

Naruto and Sandaime's attention simultaneously switched to the door. The kid slammed the door open and stepped into the room.

"Old geezer! Fight me!" With that, he charged leaving a confused Kira to edge into the room in his wake.

"The title of Godaime Hokage will belong to me, Konohamaru-sama!"

Trip! Splat!

"Itai!" Konohamaru held his face in his hands.

Sandaime tipped his hat a little further forward and Naruto just watched with a confused expression on his face.

'Problems just keep showing up today.' Sandaime thought, eying his grandson, though his eyes flicked briefly to Kira, who was now leaning on the wall beside the door with a blank expression on her face. 'Somehow, I'm not surprised she showed up.'

Running footsteps diverted everyone's attention, except Konohamaru's because he was still holding his throbbing face, to the door as a tall man appeared, eyes hidden by round shades. He gasped as he saw his young charge slowly getting to his feet, holding his head.

"Is this a trap?" Konohamaru directed his attention to the ninja in the doorway.

The man looked around the room, confused., before turning back to Konohamaru. "Are you okay, young master?! There are no traps, by the way." He added, adjusting his shades.

Naruto, now over the shock of a kid charging into his interview, raised a twitching eyebrow. 'Who _is_ this kid?'

Konohamaru then noticed Naruto, sitting and staring at him. The man in the doorway gaped when he noticed him a second later. 'That kid is-'

A cocky smirk plastered itself on his face as he glared at Naruto with cold eyes. 'The Kyuubi. It's the dropout I really hate.'

Oblivious, Konohamaru approached Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I got it. You did something, didn't you? Or maybe it was you!" He spun to face Kira pointing at her.

Kira blinked and almost fell over again. 'Huh?!'

"Yeah! It must have been you! You must have tied a wire around my leg and used it to trip me!"

A sweatdrop crawled down the back of her head as she stared at him, at a loss for words. Konohamaru's attention was abruptly drawn back to Naruto as he picked him up by the front of his scarf, an angry look on his face, his free hand fisted.

"You just tripped on your own!"

"Hey! Let go of him! He is the grandson of the great Sandaime Hokage!"

Kira eyebrow twitched. 'Really? I see no resemblance.'

Naruto looked from Konohamaru to the Hokage and then back to Konohamaru. Kira could just imagine him coming to the same conclusion. Konohamaru just grinned overconfidently.

"What's the matter? Why don't you hit be if you can?" Konohamaru taunted.

Kira pushed off the wall, starting towards the two, reaching out a hand to hopefully stop Naruto before he did something stupid. "Hey, kid, I don't think that's such a smart-"

Konohamaru ignored her. What would a girl know. "You're no match for the grandson of a Hokage!"

A super angry look appeared on Naruto's face. "Like I care!" he yelled. He promptly whacked Konohamaru hard on the head. "Baka!"

"-idea." Finished Kira, a little belatedly. Kira sighed, covering her face momentarily with the hand she had intended to stop Naruto with.

Konohamaru hit the floor face first for the second time that morning. Ebisu stood, jack dropped before recovering and panicking. "Nani?!"

Sandaime, who had watched the whole scene behind folded hands, just sighed. 'Oh well.'

Before the glaring glasses-man could yell at him. Kira dragged a protesting Naruto out of the door.

"Let me at the little brat!"

'Time for desperate measures.' "I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!"

"Ramen! Yatta!"

Kira hastily slid the door closed behind them, before running after Naruto as he sped of to Ichiraku, Konohamaru forgotten.

As the door closed, Ebisu turned to lecture Konohamaru. "Listen, you are the Sandaime Hokage's grandson." He shook a finger at Konohamaru. "Even though he hit you, you cannot get involved with a guy like him."

Konohamaru remained silent and merely glanced to the side sulkily.

"No good will come out of dealing with him. I, the elite teacher, Ebisu, am never wrong. You wish to become Godaime Hokage, right? If I teach you jutsu, it will be easy to gain the title of Hokage." Ebisu turned to the side slightly, adjusting his shades again. "Yes, the quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to learn from me. Do you understand, young master?" He turned back to Konohamaru.

An empty space greeted him.

"Eh?!" Ebisu turned quickly, trying to look in every direction at once to find Konohamaru. It finally dawned on him after a couple of seconds and he grasped his head with both hand in comical horror. "He's gone!"

"It seems he went to follow Naruto." Sandaime commented calmly to the panicking Ebisu.

"Nani?! That's an emergency! Young master!" Ebisu took off after Konohamaru.

Sandaime stared after him. 'How did he grow up like that? That was the twentieth ambush today.' Sandaime closed his eyes in thought. 'It worries me even more if he's with Naruto. I hope he doesn't teach Konohamaru weird things.'

* * *

At Ichiraku, Naruto and Kira sat down next to each other. Kira scowled at him.

"One bowl is all I'm paying for, Naruto, and that's it! I cant stay too long because I need to have an interview with the Hokage soon."

Naruto pouted. "Ne, ne, Kira, what's with that look? What did I do?"

Kira twitched. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Naruto. It only happened last week."

"What, what happened."

Kira glared at him. "I'll tell you what happened last week. I told you I would treat you to _one_ bowl of ramen. You ended up eating six bowls of ramen, leaving while I was in the bathroom and thereby purposely sticking me with the entire bill!"

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't my fault! Really!" he added at Kira's look of disbelief. "I forgot my money and ran home to get it!"

Kira stared at him for a while. "Whatever you say, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto walked aimlessly down one of Konoha's streets, which was surprisingly empty of people, hand in his pockets. A small figure flitted to alternating sides of the street behind him, ducking around building corners and behind various objects in the street like barrels and dumpsters to try and keep his presence from being noticed.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned at a series of soft noises.

A boulder? In the middle of the street? Wearing ninja sandals?

Naruto just rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He turned back and continued his aimless wandering. 'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away…'

Throwing off the blanket, Konohamaru resumed his Naruto stalking. Further down the street, Naruto stopped again. An annoyed look crept onto his face. Suddenly, he whipped around pointing a finger at his stalker, who was currently hiding, very badly at that, behind a sheet of fabric made in blend in with the fence. Only the wood was going the wrong way. And his hair and hands stuck out.

"Don't follow me! What do you want?!"

Konohamaru ignored him, still pretending that he was invisible. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Ano, that's _really_ obvious."

Silence.

Laughter. The fabric dropped slightly to reveal Konohamaru's grinning face.

"Nice job detecting me!"

'It was hard not to. You stick out a mile away.'

"I should have expected it from the guy I've heard rumours about!"

Completely abandoning his terrible disguise, Konohamaru walked up to Naruto and pointed a finger in his face.

"I don't mind being your follower!"

Naruto stared, no comprehendible words coming to mind. "Eh?"

Konohamaru wasn't put off in the slightest. "But in return, teach me how to do that Sexy no jutsu you used to defeat the old man Hokage!"

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted his eyes shut in an annoyed manner. "Stop kidding around."

"Please don't say that, oyuban!"

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes in surprise to stare at Konohamaru. "Oyuban?"

Seeing his chance, Konohamaru repeated it over and over, hoping to sweet talk Naruto into being his teacher. "Oyuban! Oyuban! Oyuban!"

Taken aback by the sudden flattery, Naruto gave in. "Fine." He rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Kira sat in the seat Naruto had occupied only an hour before, waiting.

"Hmm. This seems to all be in order."

Kira let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kira. That will be all." The Hokage dismissed her. "Please _try_ to show up on time to the explanatory meeting…"

Kira, one hand one the door, froze and gave him a sheepish look.

"I'll try my best, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto and his new pupil, Konohamaru, walked side by side down a more populated Konoha street.

"First, to use a jutsu well, you need to use your Chatora well."

"Chatora?" Konohamaru repeated. In his mind, the literal meaning of the word appeared; a brown tiger washing its face like a domestic cat.

"That's right, Chatora." Naruto repeated, confidently.

Konohamaru turned to his teacher. "Hey, oyuban, I think it's 'Chakra'."

Naruto jerked and froze. 'Crap!' "Shut up! Professional shinobi call it Chatora!" he covered quickly.

"Nani? So that's how it is!"

Naruto sighed and slapped his hand lightly to his forehead. 'I'm glad he's so stupid.'

He turned back to Konohamaru. "Listen, chakra is-"

"Simply put," Konohamaru interrupted in an all-knowing way, finger raised. "it is the energy used to execute a jutsu."

Naruto stared in surprise.

"In other words," Konohamaru continued, "shinobi jutsu use both chakra, the energy of the body that exists in every cell of the body, and the spirit energy from stamina, which accumulates through training and experience. After these tow are mixed together, a seal is formed and the jutsu is executed."

Naruto noticed that after the first sentence, Konohamaru was simply reading it off a scroll that he had pulled out of nowhere.

Twitching, Naruto knocked him on the head. "Don't act like you know everything and then just read it off a scroll!"

Recovering, Naruto and Konohamaru stopped at the side of the street.

"Although that thing talks on and on about it, you just need two things to perform a jutsu well.

"Two things?" Konohamaru inquired, eagerly.

"Hard work and guts!"

"Hard work and guts, eh?"

"That's right. I'll train you hard, so prepare yourself."

"Roger, oyuban!"

"Alright then, try transforming into something."

"Eh?"

"I need to see how good your ninjutsu is."

"Okay, but what should I transform into?"

"Hmm…" Naruto looked around the street. 'There! Perfect!'

"Transform into that lady right there!" He pointed to a woman shopping at a fruit stand nearby.

"Hai, oyuban!" Konohamaru stared at her intently for a couple of seconds. He made a handseal. "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared, Naruto found him staring at an obese, Konohamaru looking woman.

"So? Do I look like her?" Konohamaru's voice was slightly deeper than usual but definitely not a woman's voice.

Naruto tried to be optimistic so that Konohamaru wouldn't be discouraged, though his voice was pretty flat.

"Yeah, sure…the clothes look perfect…"

Blue lines crawled down the left side of Naruto's head. 'S-Something's very wrong here…'

Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of the young woman who he had pointed out to Konohamaru earlier. Look like she overheard him…

She was trembling with rage. "What's so similar?!"

Whack!

She turned to Konohamaru, who had transformed back into himself, smiling. "Listen, young master. Please do a cuter transformation next time, alright?"

Waving lightly, she walked back to her shopping.

Konohamaru was shaking. "Kowaii…"

Naruto was in a crumpled heap on the ground. "Why did I have to be hit?" he moaned.

* * *

Kira sat on a log in a clearing drinking a soda from the drinking machines a short way off.

'I wonder how Naruto's getting on with that little brat.'

Shrugging inwardly, she finished her drink, crumpled the can and tossed it into the bins by the drinks machines about ten metres away. It bounced off the rim and onto the ground.

Kira sighed before getting up and putting her rubbish in the bin. Dustin her hands off, she picked up her scroll from where she left it by the log. Apparently he intended to help her train, regardless of if he was present or not.

'Stupid undercover espionage mission.'

Unfolding it, Kyoshiro's messy but somehow legible handwriting met her gaze. She began to read.

'Tree climbing

This exercise is for chakra control. Concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet before approaching the tree. This is because the soles of the feet are the hardest places on the human body to keep a steady supply of chakra flowing to. Once this is accomplished, less chakra will be wasted when use perform jutsu.

Using your hands to climb the tree is not permitted.

Use a kunai to mark you progress.

Do not climb trees in other people's gardens.

Begin with running up the tree. When this is accomplished, move on to walking up the tree.'

Just about to roll up the scroll, a small note at the end caught her eye. Blinking, Kira unrolled the scroll so that she could read it more clearly.

'P. S. Oh, and if it's Kira reading this, remember: Run _up_ the tree, not into it.'

A vein throbbed in her forehead and an eye twitched as she glared at the scroll. She could clearly hear Kyo's sarcastic tone through the letter as if he were standing beside her saying it.

'Nii-san…you…!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Konohamaru arrived outside one of the many bookstores in Konoha.

"Okay, we're going in here for research!"

"Roger, oyuban!"

Naruto carefully slid the door open and peeked in. The storeowner obviously wasn't getting much business because he sleeping leaning on his hand, snoring. Naruto crept past him soundlessly, Konohamaru mimicking him. Naruto selected a magazine full of women dressed in swimsuits, bikinis and other revealing items of clothing. He and Konohamaru stared at the pages, drooling.

Naruto snickered quietly to himself, unheard by Konohamaru. "Good thing Kira's not here, she'd probably kick me again like last time."

* * *

"Okay, here goes!" Kira concentrated chakra to the bottom of her feet and charged the tree, kunai in hand. She managed to get five steps up before she suddenly sneezed. Unfortunately, she didn't put enough chakra into the bottom of her feet, so, that added to distraction of her sneeze sent her crashing back to the ground before she could even mark the tree.

"Itai!"

And as luck would have it, she landed on her head. Again.

* * *

Oblivious, Naruto and Konohamaru continued their browsing.

* * *

Kira sat up, rubbing her abused head, annoyed.

"Someone must have talking about me. Probably Naruto. Stupid blonde-haired idiot." She grumbled.

* * *

Naruto sneezed. Unfortunately for him, the soft noise was all that was needed to wake the irate storeowner. He appeared silently as a shinobi behind the two boys, tapping a duster meant for cobwebs in high places on his shoulder, waiting for them to notice him.

"I told you that there's no browsing in the store, Naruto."

Naruto and Konohamaru jumped and automatically cringed at the tone in his voice. Slowly, they looked over their shoulder to meet the scary, wrinkled face, emphasised by the large frown in place on his lips and menacing light reflecting off his glasses.

* * *

A while later, the two boys found themselves outside the last place they would visit for 'research'. Naruto's face was bruised from both the woman and the shopkeeper, who had given him a black eye. Konohamaru was unscathed.

"This is the last place." Naruto turned to Konohamaru, smiling. "Let's put our spirit into it!"

"Roger, oyuban!"

"Henge!" the two chorused.

Smoke cleared to reveal a Naruto's Sexy no jutsu appearance, only this time she was wearing Naruto's clothes and Konohamaru…

An ugly, obese, Konohamaru-looking girl missing a lot of hair entered the bathhouse beside Naruto.

Silence.

Screams shook the bathhouse.

"Naruto! You again?!" Apparently Naruto did this often enough to be recognised.

By the end of their little venture, Naruto's face was very puffed up with bruises and Konohamaru was untouched.

"Why am I always the one getting pounded?"

"Gomen…" Konohamaru's voice lacked its usual enthusiasm as he stared at the ground.

Naruto stared at him.

"It's because I'm the Hokage's grandson." He explained.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked up, confused.

"The preparations for the Sexy no jutsu are now complete." Naruto said, smiling as best he could. He gave Konohamaru a thumbs up. "All you need now is practice."

Konohamaru blinked for a moment, before his enthusiasm returned. "Roger, oyuban!"

"Okay, I know the perfect place to practice this! Come on!"

"Hai, oyuban!"

* * *

Kira looked up from where she rested, sitting against the base of the tree she had been practicing on, when she caught a flash of orange from the corner of her eye. Sure enough, a severely bruised Naruto emerged, followed by the same brat who she'd had to drag him away from earlier.

"Hey, Kira!"

Kira waved a hand. Chakra control exercises were exhausting. Apparently, her control was below average because in the three and a half hours she had trained, she had succeeded in climbing a grand total of…wait for it…four metres!

"Ne, ne, do you mind if we use the clearing to train?"

"Go ahead, I'm done for the day."

Konohamaru scowled at her as he watched their exchange. It was ten minutes to four and she had already stopped training for the day. 'If that's the case,' he thought, 'she must be pretty weak.' He glanced at her forehead, which was covered by a Konoha hitae-ate. 'She probably passed the exam on luck.'

Naruto turned from Kira to Konohamaru. "Okay, remember the basics! Big chest, thin waist, big bottom! Do it!"

Kira twitched. 'Be thankful I'm too tired to get up Naruto. It may be an effective jutsu, but I'd rather you didn't teach it to someone and practice in front of me.'

"Hai, oyuban! Henge!"

An ugly, fat woman, dressed in a pink bikini with puffed up cheeks, fat lips and Konohamaru-style hair posed as the smoke cleared.

"Somehow, it turned out like this."

Kira stifled her laughter behind a hand. Naruto stared in shock.

"Wrong! More slender!"

"Hai, oyuban! Henge!"

"Is this okay?" Konohamaru chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"No, no! More beautiful!"

"Hai, oyuban! Henge!"

"How's this?" Old lady Konohamaru croaked.

Kira gave up on trying to hide her amusement. Her laughter rang around the clearing.

* * *

On top of the Hokage monument, Ebisu searched frantically for any sign of his charge below, shading his eyes from the Sun.

'Naruto… What is he planning to do to my young master?'

Ebisu swept his eyes over the village a final time. Nothing.

"Damn it, where did he go?!"

Crouched on top of one of the heads, he continued his rant. "I am an elite teacher that has taught many Hokage candidates. Any bugs that attach themselves to my students must be…eliminated."

That said, Ebisu leapt into the air, disappearing about a metre into his jump.

* * *

Back in the clearing, Kira had finally managed to control her laughter and was busy ignoring the glares Konohamaru sent her way between talking to Naruto and drinking. The two boys sat on the same log she had used earlier as she watched them silently.

"By the way," Naruto changed the topic slightly. "Why are you so obsessed with the old man Hokage?"

Konohamaru stopped glaring at the smirking Kira and turned to Naruto.

"Grandpa named me Konohamaru after Konohagakure, but no one ever calls me that. It's always young master or something similar. All they see is the grandson of their Hokage. No one recognises me as an individual. I hate it." Konohamaru clenched his fists, angrily. "So…so I want the title of Hokage right now!"

'Looks like Naruto found someone he knows he can relate with. Somewhat.'

"Baka. Who's going to acknowledge someone like you."

"Eh?!" Konohamaru was a little shocked by Naruto's harsh response.

"It's not a title a little kid like you can achieve." Naruto's voice was serious.

"Nani?!" Konohamaru jumped to his feet, angrily.

Naruto ignored him. "It's not that easy. You keep saying 'Hokage, Hokage'. If you want the title that badly…"

"Nani?" Konohamaru turned to him, waiting for him to finish with baited breath.

Naruto finally looked up at him with a mocking grin. "You need to defeat me first!"

Kira looked up from studying Naruto and Konohamaru as they conversed as something, or rather, someone landed on the tree branch above her.

'Oh great, it's glasses-man. What was his name again? Hmm…begins with 'E', I think.'

"I found you!"

Naruto and Konohamaru stopped talking and turned slightly, catching sight of Ebisu standing on a branch above Kira, glaring down at the two of them as he either didn't see or ignored Kira.

'Damn monster fox…' Ebisu thought, radiating coldness.

Naruto tensed as he stood up. 'It's those eyes again. Everyone just keeps-'

Both Naruto's negative train of thought and Ebisu's cold glare were interrupts by Kira standing up and stretching with a slightly louder than necessary yawn. Ebisu turned his gaze to her, slightly curious.

'Those features…perhaps this is Mayashi Takeshi-san's-'

Ebisu jumped to the ground. 'No time for that now.'

"Now, young master, let's go home."

Konohamaru shook his head in denial. "No! I'm going to defeat that old geezer right now and take the title of Hokage! Don't bother me!"

Kira just leaned back on the tree, satisfied that she had managed to move that cold look Naruto received from many of the villagers away from him.

Ebisu just smiled condescendingly and proceeded to prattle off another lecture as he walked towards Konohamaru.

"Hokage is a title you can receive when you understand the principles or morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with everyone and when you can use more than one thousand techniques-"

Konohamaru cut him of by creating a handseal. "Henge!"

Chakra swirled. A puff of smoke.

"Take this! Sexy no jutsu!"

All of his practice paid off as Konohamaru correctly pulled off the Sexy no jutsu; a nude brunette appearing from the smoke.

Ebisu stopped in his tracks, staring, mouth hanging open with a furious blush appearing on his cheeks. After a short time, Ebisu regained his senses and exploded.

A vein throbbed on his forehead. "What an indecent jutsu!" he screamed. "I am a gentleman! I will never fall for a jutsu as vulgar as that!"

Naruto watched in silence as Ebisu tried to drag the resisting Konohamaru away by the scarf.

"Young master, you're only going to get dumber and dumber id you hang around with him!"

Where she stood, Kira twitched. 'Is he calling _me _dumb then?' she wondered. 'How rude. What kind of gentleman insults a girl?'

"The quickest path to becoming Hokage is to listen to me! Now, let's go back."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Kira stopped glowering at Ebisu and turned starry eyed as Naruto performed the high-level 'really cool' jutsu she wanted him to teach her. Stealthily, she edged closer to the nearest clone. Ebisu and Konohamaru also turned to stare as many clones of Naruto appeared.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Ebisu merely adjusted his shades and smiled smugly. "This is silly. Even if I do not have the appearance of one, I am an elite teacher. I am different from Mizuki." He strode forward into the midst of the clones.

* * *

In a darkened room, the Hokage watched the proceedings through his crystal ball. He sweatdropped a little as he saw Kira prodding one of the clones near the edge of his crystal ball.

* * *

Ebisu took a stance only to have all of the Naruto use a single devastating jutsu.

A chorus of "Henge!" echoed around the clearing.

The huge cloud of smoke cleared to reveal many naked, good-looking blondes who promptly jumped and clung to Ebisu.

"Ebisu-sama!"

Ebisu shot off into the air with a monster nosebleed.

The Hokage rolled his eyes upward, one hand on his head, sighing.

Konohamaru looked awed and Kira looked surprises.

"Oi, Naruto." Several naked blondes turned to her. "How did you make the clones do 'Henge'? Can they do other jutsu too? How far away from you can they move without disappearing? How did you-"

Kira prattled out more and more questions leaving no room for answers, not noticing the sweatdrops on the back of the girls' heads or Ebisu, who still had a bloody nose, land a few feet away from her.

Naruto cancelled the jutsu, temporarily stopping the endless flow of questions from Kira as she sulked over the disappearance of the clones. Grinning and posing, he declared,

"I call it Harem no jutsu!"

* * *

"He combined Kage bushin and the Sexy no jutsu." Commented the Hokage to himself.

'He made another stupid jutsu!' he added in his thoughts. 'I'd probably fall for it too.' He finished, sighing mentally.

* * *

Kira waited at the edge of the clearing for Naruto as he and Konohamaru had a short talk which ended, as far as Kira could hear, with Konohamaru declaring Naruto as his rival. Naruto walked towards her, waving a hand over his shoulder to Konohamaru, who in turn saluted him.

Naruto paused as he drew level with Kira, who was giving him a small smile.

"You like you had fun without me today."

"I did. Although," he added with a slight wince, "some of it was pretty painful too."

"Oh?" she turned and started to walk off. "Sounds interesting. Want to come over? You can tell me about over ramen if you want." she tossed over her shoulder without turning back.

Glancing back, she watched Naruto stand there for a second, before one of those rare, real smiles spread itself over his face. A familiar warm feeling spread through her as she saw it.

'I make sure you keep smiling like that.' She thought, her own gentle smile appearing on her face, even though Naruto couldn't see it. 'Definitely, no matter what it takes.'

"Hey, Kira! Wait for me! I hope you stocked up on raaaamen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long, guys. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 3

The Sun shone. Birds chirped. Kira cracked one eye open irritably.

'Too briiiiiight…Why are my curtains open? Oh yeah, orientation day!'

With a good reason to get up, Kira crawled out of bed, yawning, to get ready for the meeting at the academy.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk grinning happily as a half asleep Kira stumbled into the room.

"Good mooooorning, Kira!"

"Waz so good 'bout it?" was the slurred response as she collapsed into the seat behind him and buried her face in her arms.

Naruto grinned and opened his mouth. Thankfully, for her, Kira was spared the speech that would tell her each and every point about how great and glorious the day was by the arrival of Shikamaru.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto? Only graduates are supposed to come to today's meeting."

Naruto turned his attention from the now dozing girl behind him to the lazy genius. "Can't you see the hitae-ate?" Naruto grinned, pointing at his forehead. "Starting today, I'm a ninja too!"

As Naruto continued to brag to Shikamaru, a dark haired girl with pale eyes smiled in delight as she saw Naruto had indeed passed the test, a faint blush on her face. 'Naruto-kun was able to graduate.'

Kira's right ear twitched, before she raised her head a little to try and find the source of loud noise disturbing her sleep. Let's see, the room was pretty full, but they were being decently quiet…Her gaze slid to the back of the room, to the closed classroom door where what sounded like a growing stampede originated from. The door slammed open as the two most-obsessed-over-Uchiha fangirls were pushing against each other to try and enter the classroom first. Kira rolled her eyes in annoyance and put all her effort into ignoring them and going back to sleep.

In doing so, she completely missed Naruto's reaction to the pink haired girl. 'It's Sakura-chan!'

He watched with a blush as Sakura looked around the room before her gaze settled in his direction and she gasped.

Naruto brightened. 'Sakura-chan's looking at me!'

Sakura smiled and made her way over to Naruto, who rose to greet her. Kira stirred and decided sleep was a lost cause as Naruto's voice, a little nearer than before, woke her.

"Good morining, Sakura-chan!"

Blue eyes blinked away the sleep. 'Sakura? Oh, Haruno the Uchiha-obsessed-that-Naruto-has-a-huge-crush-on, Sakura!'

A frown made its way onto her face as Sakura ignored Naruto and shoved him to the floor.

"Get out of my way!"

"Naruto, you okay?"

"G-good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

The brooding Uchiha merely glanced at her as Ino appeared behind her.

"May I sit next to you?"

"Wait a minute, _I'm_ going to sit next to him!"

"First come, first serve!"

Kira stared blankly are the loudly bickering girls in front of her. 'Are these two really serious about becoming shinobi?' She sighed softly and got to her feet, walking behind the girls.

Ino turned on her. "Don't you even think about sitting next to Sasuke-kun, Maya-"

"You okay, Naruto?"

Ino blinked and turned back to Sakura. "In any case _I_ entered the classroom first!"

This was apparently a bad move on Ino's part as the rest of the girl's in the class, minus Hinata and Kira, started to gather round the two to add their own arguments.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, a gathering of jounin instructors watched the scene though his crystal ball.

"So that's him? This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke." One commented, as the globe zoomed in on the brooding boy.

"That's right." the Hokage confirmed.

The view on the ball moved over to the crowd of fangirls.

"Isn't that-"

"Mayashi Kira and Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" commented Kakashi.

* * *

Kira ignored the girls, pulling Naruto to his feet. She watched half in exasperation, half in amusement as his eyes went blank white and angry and he disappeared from her side and appeared crouching on the desk in front of the Uchiha, glaring at him. Sasuke opening his eyes at the thump on the desk in front of him only to be greeted by a sight of Naruto mere centimetres from his face. A glaring contest ensued.

Glaaaaaare.

Obviously, the fangirls were outraged. Kira moved back to her seat for a better view as they started protesting.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto turned to the mob briefly from the reprimand. 'Sakura-chan…' Her returned to glaring at Sasuke with renewed vigour. 'Why is everyone so obsessed with Sasuke? What's so good about him anyway?'

Electricity danced between their eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

The guy sitting in front of Sasuke took this moment to lean back in his seat, unintentionally giving Naruto a light shove. He turned to apologise, but stopped dead, staring.

The fangirls stared.

Kira stared.

The watching jounin stared.

The Hokage stared.

All in all, there was a lot of staring.

Naruto and Sasuke looked both shocked and disgusted as they found themselves in a liplock with the other. They hurriedly broke apart.

Sakura screamed and fell over in horror, eyes white and round, jaw dropped, as Inner Sakura ranted. 'Dammit! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss!'

Kira blinked, as she absorbed what had just happened.

Naruto and Sasuke turned away from each other choking and spluttering holding their throats.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you…" was all Sasuke managed to get out.

"My mouth's gonna rot!" was Naruto's response.

The guy who accidentally shoved Naruto was on his feet sweatdropping lightly, "Is this my fault?"

Getting over the shock Kira snickered to herself quietly, but evidently not quietly enough as she became the new target of Naruto and Uchiha glares.

"Heh, I didn't know you guys swung that way…" was her only comment.

The boys stared at her in horror, before Naruto tensed.

"I sense danger…" Naruto looked back to find himself the target of several evil looks from Sasuke's loyal fan club.

"Naruto…you…"

Naruto raised his hands trying to defend himself. "It was an accident…an accident!"

Sakura cracked her knuckes. "You're annoying!"

Kira rolled her eyes. 'I guess I'd better help out…'

The fangirls got ready to pounce on Naruto when a puff of smoke made them back off slightly.

"What are you girls up to?" Iruka-sensei asked. Seeing the direction of their gaze, he turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto back to your seat." He turned to the girls. "You too."

Reluctantly, the fangirls returned to their seats as Iruka-senei walked down the steps to his desk.

"Now then-"

He was interrupted by the door to his left sliding open.

"Sorry I'm a little lat-" Iruka stared.

Iruka standing behind the desk stared.

Iruka in the doorway scanned the classroom briefly before returning his gaze to his duplicate at the desk.

"Kira! Back to your seat!"

Poof! "Haaaaai." Kira drawled lazily, as she strolled back to her seat behind Naruto, the glares of every fangirl following her.

* * *

When Kira was back in her seat, Iruka began the meeting.

"Staring today, all of you are official shinobi, but you are all still new genin. It's only going to get harder from here on out. You will all be put in groups of three under a jounin instructor for missions."

"I wonder who will be one Sasuke-kun's team." Mused Ino, her gaze directed towards the pink haired girl in front of her.

Sakura glared. "Who knows." 'I'm going to be the one that teams up with him, of course!'

Sasuke snorted lightly. 'A group of three? They're only going to slow me down.'

Naruto grinned, eyes closed happily. 'The first will be Kira and the second…Sakura-chan of course!'

'Group of three…jounin…mission…got it. Zzzzzzzz.'

Iruka continued. "We've arranged the groups so that overall abilities are balanced. There is, however, one group of four due to a late participant in the exam. I will now announce the teams…"

* * *

A little later

* * *

"Now then, Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto,-"

Naruto looked up.

"-Haruno Sakura,-"

Naruto cheered, Sakura's head thumped on the desk, waking Kira.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. 'Why is Haruno banging her head on the table?'

"-Uchiha Sasuke-"

No reaction from Sasuke.

Naruto slumped. 'I'm with Sasuke?!'

Sakura cheered.

Kira frowned. 'I think I'm missing something here…'

"-and Mayashi Kira."

Naruto cheered. 'At least Sakura-chan and Kira are on my team.'

Sakura slumped in her seat. 'Kira as well?!'

No reaction from the human ice cube.

Kira blinked. 'I guess they're…my team?'

* * *

After lunch

* * *

Naruto stood at the door, looking back and forth between the two ends of the corridor.

"He's late."

Sakura sighed and leaned back against a desk at the front of the room.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?"

"But, but, why is it only our sensei that's late? All the other teams left already! And Iruka-sensei went home too!"

"That's not important right now." Sakura lectured, opening her eyes to glance at Naruto when she heard a scraping noise. "Wait a minute, Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Sasuke glanced over.

Naruto, balanced on a stool, was wedging a blackboard eraser between the door and the frame with a large grin on his face.

"It his fault for being late." Naruto said, when faced with Sakura's angry look.

"Fine, it's your fault if you get in trouble." Sakura turned to the other girl in the room who was sitting at the desk by the door. "You could at least try to stop him, Kira!"

No response. Sakura glared at the only part of Kira's head visible; the black high-ponytail. "Hey, Kira! Are you even listening to me?!"

Naruto leaned closer to Kira, a suspicious look on his face.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz."

Naruto laughed. "See Sakura-chan! Kira agrees that he deserves this! She got so bored waiting that she fell asleep again!"

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a lame trap like that, dobe."

Sakura immediately agreed loudly. "That's right! You're so stupid Naruto!"

Kira stirred and lifted her head from her arms. "Is he here yet, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could reply, a gloved hand appeared on the door. All four turned their full attention to the door. A head of messy silver hair poked through as the door slid open, only to have a chalky blackboard eraser drop on his head with a small cloud of dust.

Silence.

Naruto exploded into laughter pointing at their jounin instructor. "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

"I'm so sorry, sensei! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!"

Sasuke just stared, blinking. 'He got caught by that? Is he really a jounin?'

Kira was in a similar state of shock. 'A jounin fell for that sort of trap? And this guy's our teacher?!'

The silver haired man picked up the eraser and placed it on a nearby desk, before returning his attention to the four twelve-year olds in front of him.

"Hmm. How should I say this…"he mused, placing a hand on his chin and closing his eyes thoughtfully. "My first impressions of you guys is…"

"I hate you."

* * *

A few minutes later on the roof of the academy, the four of them sat on a small set of stairs facing their new jounin instructor, who leaned against the railing.

"Let's see, why don't you tell me a little about yourselves."

"About ourselves? What should we say?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi shugged lightly. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, those sorts of things."

"Ano sa, ano sa, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, pointing at himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my like and dislikes." He continued with a bored face, three quarters of which was covered by his ever present mask and slanted hitae-ate.

Naruto, Sakura and Kira all had slightly stupefied expressions on their faces.

"As for my dream…" he trailed off.

He looked upwards slightly as if thinking. "Well, I have a few hobbies…"

Sakura glanced across Sasuke, flat-eyed, to Naruto and Kira. "So all we got way his name…"

Naruto nodded in agreement. A slightly thoughtful look crossed Kira's face before she replied.

"Actually, we know he has a few hobbies…and that he apparently doesn't like giving straight answers."

They watched as their teacher's visible eye curved up into a happy arch.

All three sighed in unison.

"Now, it's your turn." Four sets of eyes landed on their jounin sensei. "You first, Orange-boy."

Naruto grinned and fiddled with his hitae-ate. "Ano sa, ano sa, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, but what I like even more than cup ramen is the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me from Ichiraku and hanging out with Kira! I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I add the hot water! My hobbies are comparing cup ramen and playing pranks! My dream is surpass the Hokage and be acknowledged by all the villagers!"

Kakashi visible eye widened a bit at the last part. 'I see. He's grown up in an interesting way.'

"Okay, next." His gaze slid over to Sakura.

"Hai!" she chirped cheerfully. "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like…well, the person I like is…" she glanced at Sasuke, blushing. "My hobby is…" she glanced at Sasuke again. "…well, my dream is to…" Sakura squealed at whatever it was she was imagining.

Sasuke ignored all this of course. Naruto looked a little annoyed and Kira had a disturbed look on her face and looked like she wanted to edge away from the fangirl a little more.

"Any dislikes?" Kakashi probed, boredom evident.

Sakura's fangirl look disappeared momentarily. "Naruto and Kira."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "What did I ever do to you?"

Sakura just glared before returning to glancing at Sasuke.

Kakashi simply appeared even more bored as he rested his chin in a hand. 'Girls at her age must be more interested in love than jutsu.' "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He sounded just as bored as Kakashi. "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything."

Sakura lost the dreamy look in favour of a slightly disappointed look.

"I don't have a dream," Sasuke continued, "but I do have an ambition; the revival of my clan and to…kill a certain man."

Silence.

Blue lines ran down the side of Naruto's face. 'He'd better not mean me.'

Sakura stared admiringly with a slight blush. 'Sasuke-kun's so cool!'

Kira rolled her eyes. 'Dramatic much? Time to lighten the atmosphere…'

Kakashi stared. 'Just as I thought.'

"Ne, Uchiha," All eyes turned to Kira, who had an 'innocent' look on her face. "How do you plan to revive your clan when you so clearly expressed your interest in Naruto? Wouldn't that be cheating on him?"

Kira suddenly found herself on the receiving end of three glares.

"Kira!"

"How dare you-!"

"…!"

"Okay, last one. Introduce yourself please."

Kira turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"I'm Mayashi Kira. I like training, learning new jutsu and hanging out with Naruto. Not necessarily in that order. Dislikes…hmm…crowds, I guess. My hobbies are hanging out with Naruto and training. My dream is to become a great shinobi like nii-san and learn all the jutsu in the world!"

Naruto blinked. 'She never told me that!'

Sakura stared, disbelieving. 'A lazy person like her who hangs out with a loser like Naruto?'

'…' Who knows was goes through this guy's head.

Kakashi kept a carefully neutral expression on his face. 'That sounded a little familiar…and it sounds like she doesn't know about _that_ either.'

"Okay, you're all pretty interesting. We'll be doing a mission tomorrow."

That got an immediate reaction.

"A mission?! What kind of mission sensei?" was Naruto's enthusiastic response.

"We're going to do something with just the five of us." Kakashi drawled.

"Nani, nani, nani, nani?"

Kakashi had their full attention.

"Survival training."


End file.
